Distant Memories
by AntisocialNerd
Summary: One night, while the crew of the Argo 2 are arguing. Hera decides to visit. Saying that the other gods agree that the only way to make sure they stay a team until they rescue Olympus and defeat Gaea is to instate a trial. Nico and the seven are sent into a completely different reality where they must be a working team or fail.
1. Prologue

Authors note: FYI I own nothing just gonna say that once, this is pretty much my first fanfic. Comments are encouraged. This is kinda an AU I guess not really hope you like it. Will try to update as much as possible. Btw there is homosexuality in here so don't like don't read. Also it's gonna be pretty OOC so forgive me.

-–-

Prologue

The Argo II wasn't particularly quiet that night.

Things were being thrown and words were being screamed. The only thing not happening was probably some one noticing the Goddess of Marriage transporting herself into the room with out a word to anyone. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, captain and mechanic of the Argo II, was screaming at the daughter of Aphrodite. About what, it isn't really clear. Hazel Levesque, standing next to her boyfriend, was almost tearing into the savior of Olympus Percy Jackson. Something about loyalty and hatred being spewed between them. The daughter of Athena and the son of Zeus were off somewhere, completely oblivious to the entire situation, unlike the quiet and pensive Nico di Angelo.

Nico di Angelo sat quietly glaring at all of them from the shadows in the corner of the room. He was the first to notice the Goddesses presence. Turning around to Hera and bowing slightly, his movements startled the others out of their fighting.

"Lady Hera, what can we do for you?" He questioned respectively. Somehow being the only one able to ask the question.

"Nico di Angelo, I have come for the very reason that had just been displayed to me now. You all are fighting, tell me. How do you expect to save Olympus if you all are quarreling within yourselves?" Silence answered her. She sighed and gave her response in turn. "Exactly. Therefore the other Olympians and I have decided a trial is in order." With that she left, leaving the seven and Nico in confusion.

"What does she mean?" His sister asked him. The truth was, he didn't know. His father was forced recluse, therefore in the time Nico di Angelo spent with Hades, godly news didn't really come up much. Most of the time they spent there days together reading or talking to spirits. Sometimes, since Persephone started to actually treat him like her own, he helped her tend to her garden. Her patience with him astounded him.

He shrugged and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a set of bodies considerably taller than him. Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang were standing and blocking his exit. Both had confused expressions in their faces. Percy Jackson, most likely and most often looked like that- but his with sister's boyfriend, it didn't sit right on his features.

"Nico, you need to tell us what you know about this." Percy stated, greatly annoying the younger demigod.

"What is your point Jackson, I already said I don't know. So then I don't. Just remember I don't react well to being questioned for my loyalty. " he ground out, glaring fiercely at the two times savior.

Everyone around him got very quiet. Noticing the shadows creeping closer, and the lights flickering above him. Frank's eyes widened, so did Percy's, they both answered the comment with caution apparent in them.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that she acted as though you know what's going on." Percy backtracked. There was a rumble in the ship, which caused them all to gasp and clutch on to nearest bolted down object.

"It's probably nothing guys, I made this thing perfect." Valdez assured them. Piper let out a huff of annoyance mixed with fear.

"Yeah, and you know who else said that? The guy that built the Titanic." She said sarcastically. The ship rumbled again, this time jostling the entire hull. Just then, pounding footsteps came crashing towards them. The door burst open, Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase bolting through it. Both having worried, worn looks on their faces, Jason took a step toward - now in the center of the room. His blonde hair looking tussled from running here, sharp blue eyes looking frantic.

"What's going on? What happened? Leo, why is the boat shaking?" He spat out in rapid succession. Silence called back, no one having an answer for him. He looked to everyone, finally settling on the son of Hades.

He never liked that kid, he always ended up freaking him out or scaring the hell out of him. The dark eyes that looked like Tartarus crawled into them and made a home there. The pitch black hair that so resembled his father's, along with his paleness and stature, reminded Jason of a pocket sized Hades. He came with the glare and everything. He guesses that this was a perfectly reasonable way to act after your sister died on a quest with a guy you only knew for a bout a day and then being practically shunned because of your heritage. Still, the guy creeped him out.

"Why are you looking at me Grace? You wanna blame someone, blame them. They're the ones who proved to Hera you guys can't save the world. I only had to watch. Let me catch you up though, you're stupid friends have now gone and made everybody on this ship take a godly trial. Good work guys, really." he explained flatly. His expression never changing from the look of pure unadulterated hatred, except for his sister. For her look was more of brotherly scolding instead. Annabeth interrupted at this.

"What kind of trial Nico? Quests? Monsters?" She demanded from him. As soon as her sentence finished the ship rumbled one more. Once agin toppling any who weren't hanging on for dear life. The power went out and the entirety of the ship was cloaked in darkness.

"Okay guys. What's happening?" Frank questioned shakily. No one but the children of the underworld could see in the thickening darkness. Leo Valdez, deciding he's had enough of playing in the dark did what no one thought to do. He produced a small flame on his finger tip, lightly illuminating the small area. Around them Piper, Percy, and Annabeth lay on the ground passed out cold. THUNK, THUNK. Hazel and Jason were knocked out next.

"You got any idea what's going on dude?" He asked Leo. Who responded with a shake of his head, only to be responded by Nico before they all joined their friends on the cold ground.

"It's the trial, it's star-"


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm not Rick Rioridan. I'm sorry guest but I really do like Jasico so that may happen. Contrary to popular belief I don't know where this is going, I just have a basic plot line. Thank u to all for favoriting this. Reviews and comments are encouraged. / language, homosexuality. Jason's pov warning: I have absolute no idea how to write Leo forgive me.

1

A year ago something major happened, my mother remarried. It had been about 6 years since my father had died, and she had been seeing this lawyer. Hades di Angelo, and his two children were definitely something different.

A young girl with chocolate skin and golden hair, Hazel Levesque, is about 2 years younger than me. She's nice and all, but I don't think she's a fan of me. When ever I come around it's always glares and whispers to her older( well not really older he just acts that way) brother. All I really know about her is that she grew up in New Orleans with out knowing her father, and that she found a loving home with him when her mother died in a car accident when she was 7.

Her brother on the other hand is a different story all together. Nico di Angelo is a hate filled mystery. The kid was scarcely ever around and when he was all he would do was talk to his sister or glare at me with a fiery passion. Honestly, he creeps me out. Which doesn't really help the fact that he scares me shitless. His eyes looked like hells vacation home they're so dark. His curly nest of pitch black hair contrasting with the stark paleness of his skin and how thin the guy is. Which is really odd because I know the guy is Italian, so isn't he supposed to be tannish?

Their father, Hades di Angelo, is a good man - and an even better lawyer. He pretty much looks like a tanner, older version of di Angelo jr. He nice and loving so I'm okay with him as a step dad, plus he obviously loves my mom, Persephone; so that helps. But the morning he said I was going to boarding school, I declared the man insane.

"Jason, your mother and I have decided that this year you're going to be attending Elysium Prep along with Nico and Hazel." He tells me.

"What!?" Least to say I'm not taking this well. My jaw practically drops to the ground and I hear a rather loud pair if groans from the other half of the room. Nico and Hazel are looking disgruntled at their father with the look I know very well, the look of Why me? Their father coughed and gained their attention once more.

"Niccolo, you are going to help him get settled in and I don't want to hear another complaint from you this moment forward. Same goes to you Hazel. " Hades announced with a glance to his children. In the midst of this Mom is just in the middle of us all looking sorry for me. She sends me a play-nice glance and I know she's serious. She opens her mouth and the two younger teenager's glares soften. They can say what they want about me, but they absolutely love my mother,and she loves them like her own.

"Nico, Hazel, your father and I would love it if you could do this for us. We want Jason to feel comfortable in Elysium and for him to fit in, so could you please get along and make sure that happens. Please bambini?" my mother said soothingly. When she wanted her voice could stop a war from happening, no one can resist her.

"Sì mama. I promise I will try to help Jason settle into everything. I'll even introduce him to Valdez and Dare." Nico said in the most charming voice I've ever her him use. The words practically floating off of his lips. Then again I've Only heard the guy talk like, once so there's that. He had this angel like smile plastered onto his face, one that I know could turn into sheer malice.

"Okay then that's settled, Jason, I would suggest to start packing son the first day is on. Monday. I've already enrolled you and the like. You're information packet is on you're dresser and so is your dorm room and a list of classes you can elect for with in the first week." He says calmly and resolutely. Turning away from me and Nico and Hazel, he puts his arm around mom and they walk out of the room together.

The two of them reclaim the couch with Hazel laying down and placing her head in her brother's lap. He soothingly runs his hands through her hair murmuring words in Italian that I can't possibly decipher, yet she just nods. They sit there and chat about Monday and it's coming possibilities. There however I feel the need to interject.

"What's this place like?" I ask a bit nervously, like a lone gazelle in a lion den. Nico smiles at that, not that angelic smile like before, nope he's giving me the full on predator and prey manic grin. His pitch black eyes glinting with malice and cruelty. Hazel is looking a similar way, from a first glance they don't look like siblings at all, but once you get close - and pray you never have to- they become all too similar. He snorts a conceited laugh, as if that one question proved my complete and utter idiocy to him. I can tell just now my answer isn't going to be that good.

"Imagine hell Grace, a place where the only lucky you'll get in the way of noticed is ignored or better yet shunned. Where it's exactly yet nothing like a regular high school. You see you're ruining our survival right now. Us and our friends have perfected this almost to the point of being feared. So heads up, join us or die. Let's hope the latter shall we?" He stopped talking to take in my expression, full out laughing at what he saw. His whole demeanor was one that was right to be feared, I don't care if he's a head shorter than me, the kid is fierce.

"Don't worry though I'm sure you'll fit in just fine with the meat heads other wise known as the football team. I think Octavian will have a field day with you. Not to mention Luke." Hazel adds on, laughing cruelly. I get up and leave the room to seek the solace of my bedroom from the wolves downstairs.

This place is going to kill me, it really is. I personally believe that I am most likely not going to survive a week in this place. They're just exaggerating, it's probably nothing like that. After I calm down a bit I start to sift through every little thing thing I own and put them into "School" and "Leave" piles. Nico's Panic!AtTheDisco blaring through the incredibly thin walls. When I finish that off and stuff it all into surprisingly two suitcases and a duffle bag I sit at the dark wooden desk and flip through the packet of woe. As it turns out, there's a nationally recognized debate team as well as a fencing team, with various others. Not bad for a living hell.

A while later in the midst of boredom, I casually strolled over to the place where my housing and class information was - on my bed - and took a peek.

Frank Zhang: room 105

Suite

Well, at least I'm not going in blind. My classes that I could sign up for were basically the following: Italian, Latin, Spanish,Classical Literature, Art, Ancient History, Physics, Biology, Creative Writing, and Home Ec.

So a pretty wide range. When that was all said and done I went to bed and woke up to my blonde hair being messier than ever, grabbing my glasses I realized that tomorrow was the first day. From then on the day was a gray streaked blur, which essentially consisted of avoiding the lions, the worrying gaze of my mother, and the questioning stare of my step father. When it was all over I couldn't remember half of what had happened. I didn't really care anyways, my mind was completely following the day ahead of me. Wondering if it was really all they had said it was, and being half scared that they were right.


End file.
